charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Witchstock
Witchstock is the 122nd episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Phoebe has moved to Hong Kong to be with Jason, and Paige to Richard's place. Piper is facing a tentacle demon inside a warehouse, while Darryl holds off a crowd outside. Chris orbs to Hong Kong to fetch Phoebe. Phoebe levitates to lure the demon out, and Piper blasts it. A small green blob is crawling through the manor. Piper and Wyatt have "spread out" and taken over Phoebe and Paige's rooms. Phoebe and Paige are going through their belongings in the attic when Paige finds a pair of red go-go boots. Paige tries them on and finds herself in front of a young Penny Halliwell in 1967. Penny says she casts return-to-owner spells on her belongings. She is hosting a "magical be-in" at the manor. In the present, the remaining sisters, Leo, and Chris, plan to summon Grams. Leo says he "crossed paths" with Grams when he was young. Paige meets Leo at the "be-in" and discovers that she can't orb. She keeps trying to get Penny to write a spell so she can get back. The room freezes and a warlock blinks in; he and a young woman talk of their plans for a massacre. In the present, Piper summons Grams. The green blob has stuck to Chris's shoe and grows to cover him. Chris orbs while Piper blasts the blob, which retreats into the floorboards. Grams is angry that the sisters are not living together, but Piper and Phoebe are defiant. ]] Chris hears the blob within the wall and notes that in his future, it had taken the Power of Three to vanquish it. Grams tells the sisters what happened to her in 1967. Her husband, Allen, had led her "down the hippie-dippie trail". Her best friend, Robin, killed him and she stopped being a pacifist. The two sisters put on some of Grams's old jewelry and join Paige in 1967. and Piper in the 60's]]The hippie-witches are gathered in a park when the police appear and break them up. They arrest Piper and Phoebe as Penny turns their nightsticks into flowers. Piper and Phoebe find Darryl's father Luther also in jail. In the present, Wyatt orbs his bottle and the slime attacks again. The slime feeds on magic and has now grown to encompass the manor. In the past, Piper casts a spell to make Phoebe irresistible to a guard. Phoebe lures him into the cell and the sisters escape with Luther. Back at the manor, Allen finds Robin casting an evil spell. Robin tries to kill Allen with a fireball, but Paige intervenes, and Robin's own fireball kills her instead. In the present, Grams has suddenly become a hippie, but Leo and Chris know this isn't how she truly is. The slime is still growing. Allen tells the sisters and Penny about the warlock. Penny refuses to fight the warlock, but the sisters prepare a potion. Leo and Chris try to get the slime to attack a pile of electrical appliances, but the slime cuts the power. Chris goes to the basement but finds the slime there, feeding on the Nexus. Piper tries to reason with Penny and Allen, but they will not fight the warlock. The room freezes and the warlock appears. Not seeing any other witches in the room, he unfreezes the room. He tries to kill Penny with a fireball, but Allen takes the ball in her place. Penny still sticks to her pacifist ways. The sisters admit to who they are -- Penny's granddaughters. The warlock attacks again, but now Penny is enraged. By telekinesis, she flings the warlock around the house, and at last vanquishes him, blasting him into a shower of daisies. Penny reverses the spells on her belongings and the sisters return to the present. The sisters vanquish the slime-demon. Phoebe and Paige return to their new homes. Power Usage * Chris / Orbs / Himself / Warehouse * Chris / Orbs / Phoebe / Warehouse * Phoebe / Levitates / Herself / Warehouse * Slime Demon attacks Phoebe in the Warehouse * Piper / Blows Up / Slime Demon / Warehouse * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor Kitchen * Penny adjusts her aura. * The Whitelighters put on a light show in the manor. * A witch magically gives herself a tattoo. * Male Witch / Levitates / Himself / Manor Memorable quotes :(Paige is trying on a pair of Grams' go-go boots) :Paige: They fit! :(Paige immediately vanishes in a cloud of dust) :Piper Halliwell: I don't have a lot of people to hang out with, aside from my baby, who really doesn't say much, and then [[Chris Halliwell|one really neurotic Whitelighter]]. Spells # Penny cast a Return to Owner spell on all her favorite stuff. To Summon the Dead Cast by Phoebe :Hear these words, hear my cry, :Spirit from the other side. :Come to me, I summon thee, :Cross now the great divide. To Turn Weapons Into Flowers Cast by Penny Halliwell :They have no right :They have no power :Turn their hate sticks :Into flowers Seduction Spell Cast by Piper :Come to me and be seduced, :I have a girl to introduce. :Fall for her you can't resist her. :Trust me, mister, she's my sister. To Allow Evil To Roam Cast by Robin :And so I call upon the Crone :Let evil roam inside this home. Love Spell Cast by Penny Halliwell :May peace and love :From the moon above :Flow through your heart :On the wings of a dove. To Vanquish Nigel Cast by Penny Halliwell :Snuff this warlock his days are done :But make him good for the ecosystem. To Vanquish a Slime Demon Cast by Paige :Drawing on the Power of Three :Destroy this evil entity! Notes *The episode title is a play on words to the 1960s event Woodstock. *This episode originally was meant to be written about Patty as a teenager but due to Finola Hughes' schedule, she was unable to appear, and the episode was re-written for Grams instead. Because of this, there are a number of inconsistencies in the timeline which would befit an episode stemming ten years even further back in time: **Just eight years after this episode takes place, Grams has noticeably aged. **In this episode, Patty was young enough to require a babysitter but just three years later, in 1970, she gives birth to her first daughter *Penelope Halliwell was reportedly born on June 23, 1930, making her 37 years old in this episode. **This also goes into the inconsistency tree, because one could argue that Penny even looks 27 rather than 37 in this episode. *According to the Halliwell family tree, the Charmed Ones' grandfather was named Jack, not Allen. Jack could be a later husband or Allen's middle name or nickname. *The young Penny in this episode had red hair, but in the photo seen in the episode How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans we see that Penny had dark colored hair when she was younger. *Paige claims in this episode that she was born "in the year of the Ox" and therefore is a natural leader. If this were true, Paige would've had to have been born in either 1973 or 1985, neither of which is the case. In previous episodes, it was stated Paige's year of birth was 1977. **In truth, this refers to the actress herself, Rose McGowan, who was actually born in 1973. *Actress Holly Marie Combs was actually pregnant and showing when this episode was taped. Hence, large clothes and trick camera angles were used to hide this fact. *When Paige sees Grams in the past, she is doing a chakra cleanse of herself. In "Used Karma," Paige mentions a Chakra cleanse in the Book of Shadows. *This is the last time we see the Charmed Ones face a warlock. *This is the last time we see Phoebe use her power of levitation on the show. *When the sisters went back to colonial times, they had no powers and could not cast spells because they were not born, but they could cast spells in the 1960's even though they were all born in the 70's. However, this could be explained by the fact that the Warren line of witches didn't exist when they went back to colonial times, but did during the 60's. * When the sisters are in the '60s, they have a look in the Book of Shadows. After a little search, Phoebe finds a much thinner Book of Shadows. However, when Allen caught Robin, the Book of Shadows can be seen behind Robin, on its stand, completely filled with pages. Guest stars *Dorian Gregory (Darryl Morris/Luther Morris) *Jason & Kristopher Simmons (Wyatt Halliwell) *Jennifer Rhodes (Grams) *Kara Zediker (Young Penny Halliwell) *Patrick Cassidy (Allen Halliwell) *Jake Busey (Nigel) *Kam Heskin (Robin) *Jill Small (Celine) *Gabe Vanderwalker (Stoner) *Timothy Elwell (Officer) *Peter Pergelides (Guard) *Michael Storer (Sawmill Worker) References Aura, Chakra, Crone, Nexus, Portland, Slime, Warlock External links * * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 611